Just Friends
by Prettylicious
Summary: Brooke and Lucas song fic. His throat felt dry. He knew they hadn’t been doing all that great lately, but he didn’t knew it had come to this. Can Brucas survive when Brooke's secrets comes out? Lucas is hurt, she is confused. Song: Just friends by Gavin D


_A/N: Hi! Okay, my first attempt to write a one shot. I've written fics on other forums before, but someone recommended this site, so… This is the first one shot I've written though! Rewievs are love, so please do it. Even if this sucks! Thanks)_

_NB: Brooke and Peyton eventually kissed and made up after she found out about the library kiss. Brucas are still together. The song is "Just Friends" by Gavin Degraw. Oh, and italics are flashbacks!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters. I wish I did though…**_

**Just Friends**

_I saw you there last night_

_Standing in the dark_

His throat felt dry. He knew they hadn't been doing all that great lately, but he didn't knew it had come to this.

He still loved her. So much. Maybe he just didn't tell her often enough?

_You were acting so in love_

_With your hand upon his heart_

He thought they were okay.

But then they fought again. He yelled, she yelled. She threw thing, they hit him.

His words were more harsh and louder than ever. She had cried, and slammed the door harder than she ever did. And he was left behind, regret eating him up inside.

And then she was gone.

The apartment seemed so empty after she had gone. He felt cold.

How did everything get so screwed up? He had been the happiest man on earth the night she agreed to move in together. They stayed in her apartment. The one she used to share with Haley.

Now it was theirs.

It had all been so perfect. A fairytale come true.

At least until the school shooting and Keith's death.

It still hurt him to think about it. He was in a pretty bad shape after that. But as the nice girl friend she was, she always sat by him, rubbing his back when it all got to hard.

When she found out about the kiss. She didn't do that anymore.

After the kiss, they got pushed over the edge. Over the edge to complete disaster.

She closed herself in, he let her.

The spark was gone

But now that she had left, he realised just how empty life felt without her. Like something was missing. His other half.

So he ran. Out the door and to the bar which he was most certain he would find her.

The blue post.

---

They always accepted her fake id. His eyes had searched through the crowd, looking for her. Wanting so bad to tell her that he was sorry. That he loved her. That he needed her.

He had caught a glimpse of a couple standing in a dark corner. They were standing so close. She was leaning against him, with her hands on his chest. His hands were placed gently around her waist. They reminded him of himself and Brooke.

He breathed rapidly, feeling the need to find her grow larger and larger within seconds.

Once again, he let his gaze trail over the crowd in the search for his girl. His beautiful girl. But then he heard laughter. A very familiar giggle.

He had already found Brooke. She was standing in the corner, leaning up against a guy.

With her hands upon his heart.

_But you were just friends_

_At least that's what you said_

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

_I forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that I'm the one_

---

_"Where are you going"? He asked. Slightly disappointed as she went for the door. All he wanted was a nice, quiet evening. Like they used to._

_"Just out", she answered before she was out the door, leaving him looking after her. Looking at a closed door._

_"Bye", he whispered._

---

_"How was your day?" He asked her as he gave her a small peck on the cheek._

_" Nothing special. Just hung out with Josh at the library" She shrugged._

_"Josh" He frowned._

_"Just a friend"…_

---

_She was all wet from the heavy storm that surrounded them. His heart was beating heavily beneath his chest. Her hair was brutally taken by the wind, and it lay disorderly on her shoulders. They were both soaking wet, and screaming angrily at each other, not really taking any notice of the storm around them. It wasn't responsible really, to be out in such weather. But the young couple had other issues worrying them. He was desperately trying to show her he loved her, and she was desperately trying to make him see and understand her._

_" The truth is I care about Peyton" He said calmly._

_" Then what is the difference!" She asked hurt, looking at him sadly, pleading him to give her an answer of truth. She looked so vulnerable, so alone, so lost. And all he wanted to do was to make her feel loved._

_"The difference? The difference is I love you Brooke" He said, meaning every word. "I wanna be with you, not Peyton" he stated honestly. He could see her anger ebb away, sorrow and confusion replacing it._

_"But why? I need to know why" she cried, feeling completely helpless._

_"Because you… kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read!" He said, making a slight smile to appear on her lips. "And because… you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because… I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life… and they've both been with you… I mean that's… gotta mean something, right?" Lucas said gently as he sees her soften by each word, which causes him to continue. "And because we're both gonna get pneumonia… But if you need to hear why I love you,… I can go on all night" he finishes, his eyes glued lovingly to hers, it's an intense, but honest look._

_"You did pretty good" she smiles. They lips crash in a passionate kiss, the storm raging over their heads, and the rain pouring heavily on them._

---

Lucas still rememberd it all. Has she forgot? His heart aches, and it's not from the HCM.

His feat are numb, like they want to fall apart. As memories of their life together flash before his eyes, all he can do is to stare at them.

And then she turns

Their eyes meet.

She sees the sorrow, the pain.

He sees her fear, her desperation.

She opens her mouth, but not a word escapes it.

And then he's gone.

_I've had other options too_

_But all I want is you_

_Girl your body fits me like a glove_

_when you shower me with words of love_

Since Lucas Scott joined the Raves, he was constantly followed by stares from blushing girls in the hallway. But his stare only found its way to one single girl.

Brooke Davis.

They were so perfect together. Everyone said so. And when she still felt the same way, it was true. Now he was not so sure.

He sat on the river court. The only place that was closest to something he could call home.

And all he could see was the image of Brooke standing in the corner of the blue post with another guy. Just a friend.

_And you were just friends_

_At least that's what you said_

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

_I forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that I'm the one_

He was just a friend, she said. That guy she always hung with. That guy she met at the library. And he was cool with that. Until now.

The ground under him felt cold and wet. He heard someone walk up behind him. Small, terrified steps. Like they were afraid of the destination.

"Hey" A raspy, hoarse and oh so familiar voice said behind him. He could feel her presence. He also swore the air got a slight smell of her perfume. The one he loved so much. He inhaled deeply, and tried to forget for just a moment. But the world was still out there, and behind him stood still the girl, tripping nervously, on the verge of tears, waiting for his reaction of this horrible evening.

"What are you doing here", he harshly spat out. The last thing he needed was to hear her excuses.

"Luke, don't be like this, I just… I'm so, sor…"She began hurriedly.

"What? Sorry? What did I do Brooke? Did I push you away? Was I not good enough for you? You know I would have done anything Brooke, but you never said a thing. Making me believe everything was okay. Sneaking behind my back. Lying. But I guess that just who you are…" He said, anger controlling his harsh voice.

Tears welled up in her eyes. He was right. This was who she was. A slut. A cheater.

"You're right" She whispered, looking in the ground, shame and sorrow flushing harshly through her body.

"Brooke… why?" He asked on the verge of tears, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"I… I don't know." She felt so clueless. Like she was living in a dream, just waiting to wake up, lying next to Lucas, making him kiss her in the forehead and tell her it was just a dream that everything is going to be okay. But everything wasn't going to be okay. At least not according to the hurt expression on Lucas' face. "I just felt so….Alone. Like I am hanging on to this relationship, but you're not. We're always fighting… It just got so hard after Keith's death… Peyton…" She trailed of.

Lucas looked at her. Looking so helpless. Freezing, even though it the night wasn't really hat cold. And for the first time for a long time, he didn't put his arms around her to keep her warm. She didn't deserve it.

"Peyton? Brooke, that kiss was ages ago, and it meant nothing. Is this to punish me? Brooke, that's low" He snapped, feeling so incredible disappointed in her.

" No! It's not what I meant. This is not about her. It's about us. You never talk to me Luke. It never seems like to miss me, or need me, or even care if our relationship is falling apart. I just felt so lonely. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Or that I don't wanna be with you" Lucas sighed heavily.

"Brooke, you ran out of our apartment after a fight, and straight into the arm of another guy. It doesn't seem like you want to be with me"

"It only was this once. I swear Lucas. Josh is just a…"

"…A friend?" he cut her of. "A friend Brooke? Cause it didn't look that way by the way his finger were tangled in your hair and your hips, or the smile on your lips" He spat with sorrow, feeling the pain as he said it. Admitted the fact, his girl friend found comfort in a guy which wasn't himself.

"He IS a friend. I just let it go to far this time. It was just one kiss Lucas. One kiss one time." She said sadly. It was the truth, he saw that he knew that, but that didn't make the betrayal go away, or the fact she snuck behind his back. "Did it mean anything" He asked coolly, wanting an honest answer, and even though he already knew it, he wanted her to admit it.

Brooke said nothing.

And they both knew.

They stood there – in the middle of the court – both so helpless – both so hurt.

Then the rain started to pour.

_It's not my style to lay it in on the line_

_But you don't leave me with a choice this time_

_Why weren't you true?_

_You know I trusted you_

_bv_

"Lucas I am so sorry. You know I love you. I never meant to hurt you" She cried.

"It doesn't matter Brooke. You failed." He answered.

He saw her breaking. His heart ached for her. He wanted so bad to out his arms around her, making everything go away. But the memory of her betrayal still burned in side him, tearing him up, and before he knew where her heart lay, he could not forgive her.

" I forgave you Lucas. I forgave you for cheating on me with my _best friend_. Is it impossible for you to do the same to me? She pleaded, desperation dripping from her words.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

The cold air between then grew silent.

She hesitated. Just a second too long. She immediately saw the hurt appear in his eyes, more passionate than ever.

"How can I forgive you, when I am not the one for you?" He whispered. "I love you Brooke. And I trusted you. I fought for you when that was what you needed. But it's obvious to me that was a waste. Your heart doesn't lie with me. He said sadly, hurt. Looking at her, wanting him to tell him he was wrong. But she said nothing. She just stood there, shivering, but she said nothing.

And then he walked away. She stood there, looking after him until he disappeared between the drops of heavily, angrily pouring rain. Then came her own tears, and they poured just as heavily as the storm over her head.

_When you were just friends_

_At least that's what you said_

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

_I forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that I'm the one_

Brooke stayed at the river court. Feeling so helpless. So alone. Lucas had left. The guy her heart beat for so bad. The guy who made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl on earth. And she had just hurt him in the worst way possible.

Josh. Josh was just a friend, she told herself in the beginning. But as their friendship grew closer she came to realise, he was more than that. He amazed her with his crazy sense of humour, and outgoing personality. But was he more than Lucas?

Was kissing Josh worth loosing Lucas over? Was loosing her friendship with Josh worth what she shared with Lucas. If she decided to fight for her and Lucas, she would still have to give Josh up, and if she failed, she would be left with nothing. That was what scared her the most. To be left with nothing. And that was probably the reason why she let herself grow close to Josh in the first place. If Lucas hurt her again, she would still be left with Josh, her friend. So much for that plan. Now she wasn't sure if she had either on of them.

She had never meant for it to go that far and now it was too late. She was standing at a crossroad. She just had to take on step in either direction. Wouldn't it just be easier, if she didn't move?

_You were just friends_

_At least that's what you said_

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

_I forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that I'm the one_

She never called. She never showed up on their doorstep, crying, throwing herself in his arms, like he pictured. She came when he was out, packed a bag, and he never saw her. Just a note saying "I'm sorry".

That hurt.

It had been a month. A month of absolutely nothing else but regret. He sat by his computer, writing, working, but she never left his mind. And he never left the apartment. Sorrow had replaced all the anger, and eventually, emptiness had replaced the sorrow.

From what Haley told him, Brooke moved in with Peyton. She also said there was no new guy. Was thee still a slight chance she would change her mind? He wanted to believe that so bad. But in his heart, the disbelief grew stronger each day. Eventually, he had to let go. And he dreaded that point to bad. But one day he had to face her, and everything, and lay it behind. But not just yet…

_I'll forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that I'm the one_

He was leaving. He was leaving Tree Hill and all the troubles than came with the small town.

It all came to a point, where he could not take it anymore. The walls closed in on him, and he had trouble with breathing. He had to get away. So he booked a ticket, told Haley good bye, packet a bag and left. Just like that. It was a one way ticket. Maybe he was a coward. At that point, that didn't even matter.

The airport was crowded with people. None of them was her. He knew she knew he left. He sat, fully dressed, ready to go, by the door, as long as he could, before his cab got too impatient and forced him to go.

She never came.

Not even to say good bye.

Well it was only fair, wasn't it? He never told her he was leaving either.

But still, he knew she knew.

_I'll forgive you for what you've done_

_If you say that I'm the one_

It was boarding time. This was where it ended. This was it.

He got up, ready to, and just like in a movie she was there. Right before him. He looked at her, stunned, unable to say anything.

It was the first time he saw her since he left her at the river court. He remembered _"Your heart doesn't lie with me"_ being the last words she said to her.

Yet here she was, 5 minuets before he had to get on that plane and leave.

It was almost like a dèja vu, from the time, he confessed his love for her, the minuite she was about to leave for California for three months. And after he had poured his heart out to her, she left. His heart always stung at the thought of that. Or rather at the thought of how it felt to loose her.

"Luke…" her voice cracked.

His hurt eyes stared at her, and she stared back, with the exact same look. His look softened when her desperation began to glow, her eyes started flicking over the whole room, and she bit her lower lip nervously, like she wanted to say so much, but didn't find the word.

This was good bye.

"I'm sorry too" He whispered, and turned to leave, for the second time, and memories of the girl who stood inches from him came to him for each step he walked away. And then she spoke.

Quietly with her raspy voice, tears dripping. But he heard her.

"You _are_ the one Luke. Just… please don't go"

As their eyes met again, nothing else needed to be said.

_I'll forgive you_

* * *

_Rewievs are highly appreciated. They're love! _


End file.
